


Domino Chain

by kellerkat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Mystic Messenger, Everyone has superpowers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellerkat/pseuds/kellerkat
Summary: Mystic Messenger with superpowers and time travel. Spoilers for all routes and secret endings.With few memories of her past and the power to be anyone M.C. does what she has to in order to survive but stealing from Mint Eye was a very bad idea.





	

Domino Chain  
Part One

_Zen 1st October 2016_

He was dreaming but it was one of those dreams that felt more real than anything he experienced in the waking world and Zen knew what that meant.

This one was going to come true.

“Listen Trust Fund, I saw her at your office. No she didn't have a face. Yes I'm sure she's a she. The same way I know it was your office despite never having been there!”

Conversations with Jumin Han were usually frustrating but they were worse in the morning after a prophetic dream when he was already on edge, his nerves a jangled mess. They had worked together for years through the RFA, raising money for charity and the occasionally saving the world but every time he dreamed of the future Jumin turned stubborn.

“I've already explained the details in the messenger but okay. She's in your office and takes something from the wall, you come in and you talk. Then I see her get kidnapped by some punk with bleached hair and there's a string of numbers that Seven is going to look into. This is simple, if a naked woman is in your office detain her, don't hand her a file and carry on working.”

“Your dreams aren't always straight forward Zen, I'll have the database checked for a meta matching the description.”

Zen's shoulders sagged, relieved that Jumin was coming around.

“Okay I'm going for a run, let me know if Jaehee finds anything.”

 

_M.C. 12th October 2016_

Sky University campus is full of people, free WiFi and many CCTV blind spots. M.C., the only name she thought of as hers any more, lay in wait for her prey.

There he was. Tall, cute in a straitlaced sort of way and hurrying to his next class.

“Oops, I'm so sorry oppa!” M.C. held onto an arm while he steadied himself and snagged the key card from his blazer pocket. Her smile turned mischievous as he took in her candy pink hair and threadbare t-shirt and jeans, burgeoning flirtation dying a quick death. Evidently he was not a fan of her current look.

“Yeah, no problem.”

She waited until he was out of her line of sight and looked at the card. Unfortunately it was not the key to his apartment but an ordinary swipe card. Easy to mistake for a key which a quick internet search had shown he preferred over a keypad lock but she had been too optimistic when she saw it peeking out from his clothes.

M.C. flipped it over, the stylised green eye on the front reminded her a little of the Eye of Horus. A loyalty card maybe? Whatever it was she was now going to have to do the job the hard way

Although the boy wasn't afraid to splash it all over various profiles Shin Kang's address had been given to M.C. by her client. A first year desperate to get her mother's diamond earrings back and wanting a little revenge on the jerk who was treating her like she was contagious. A soft job compared to some that came her way and good pay for a few hours work.

Raising the hood of her jacket M.C. ducked into a deserted corner and with a flick her nails turned into thick bird talons. She glanced at the pale yellow sandstone of the North West Library and changed her overall colour to match.

Now this is the hard part, a little change was always more difficult than a whole body shift. Eyes half closed so she could visulise better M.C. shunted small bits of mass from each part of her body into her arms. Noodle Arms, Claw and Yank she called this maneuver, what it lacked in strength it made up for in reach and who did not need to practice realigning their body mass while hanging from a multistory building. Wanting to avoid being seen she quickly pulled herself up the wall and onto the roof where she promptly collapsed. Body snapping back into it's default state- blank, featureless and nude.

“Wings, low mass, hallow bones.” She whispered, forcing her cells into a new form. Bat like wings sprout on her back, fur covers the rest and She-Bat takes to the skies. Few take notice of the human bat, a sign of the times or because an all out battle between the Justice Brotherhood and Doctor Mad and his horde of brainbots was happening throughout Gangnam. A bat in comparison was probably not very interesting.

With the high student population in Gwanak meta humans were pretty common here. The Second Wave born from the enslaved first generation, the survivors from the Overlord's morphite bombs. The fallout corrupted DNA, effects ranging from deformities to out of control alpha level powers. The alien had died over thirty years but his invasion had forever changed Earth.

Landing in an alley next to the convenience store a short distance away from her destination M.C. shifted into a duplicate of Shin Kang and strolled up to the student complex.

“Hi, I've forgot key card can you let me in?” And repeat. 9B takes pity and buzzes the door open but not before a lecture on forgetfulness and disturbing people trying to study. Luckily Shin's apartment is far from the elevator, after ringing the doorbell as a precaution M.C. gets to work dismantling the lock. Unscrewing the case would have been easier with actual tools rather than twisting her Flat Head shaped finger around but shorting out the mechanism was simple.

Terrible security this place, shockingly bad.

Inside the apartment is surprisingly tidy, especially given that he told the client “god everything is such a mess, I'll look again this weekend. Promise”. M.C. starts in the bedroom, on and around the bedside cabinet the client said she left them. She finds one on the floor. While patting the carpet under the bed her hand brushes against something oddly cold. Curious she tugs it out. The earring is obviously not in there but engraved on the top of the metal briefcase is the same eye logo from the swipe card and there's a card slot near the handle. Not a loyalty card then.

She shouldn't, she really shouldn't. This is not why she's here and the card might not even work.

The card works.

Inside nestled the molded Styrofoam is a cell phone and five phone batteries.

“Well I've come this far.” While waiting for the phone to start up M.C. checks the rest of the case. There's a thick file in the upper part of the briefcase with the letters RFA scribbled across the middle and a flashdrive sealed in a clear plastic box. The phone beeped, finally finished starting up. M.C. peered at the display, it was blank. No standard icons like battery charge or reception, only white numbers on a black background. One to twelve laid out in a grid pattern.

The front door rattled, she jumped and her thumb brushed against One.


End file.
